Lithium ion cells for battery systems conventionally have a metallic shell, made of aluminum, for example. A plurality, for example six to eight, of these cells are customarily assembled to form a battery module, and in turn a plurality, for example three or more, of these battery modules may be assembled to form a battery pack. For the purpose of temperature control, the battery modules or battery packs are usually mounted on a metallic cooling plate. The cooling plate may be machined beforehand to the installed dimensions. A cooling medium is conducted customarily over the area beneath the cooling plate. In order to avoid a short circuit between the cells and the metallic cooling plate, an electrical insulator is positioned between the cells and the metallic plate.
The document DE 10 2011 002 415 A1 discloses, for example, a temperature control plate for controlling the temperature of lithium ion cells. This temperature control plate can be produced by injection-molding a plastic around a metallic conduction element. Injection-molding processes, however, impose exacting requirements on the fluidity and also the thermal and dimensional integrity of a thermoplastic.